


Light Comes Pouring Through

by orphan_account



Category: The Covenant
Genre: Dark, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Reid had been twitchy for months, growing ever more scratchy since his Ascension, the new power bubbling hot and angry under his skin...</i> When Reid leave, Pogue and Caleb comfort Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Comes Pouring Through

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you take it?" on rounds_of_kink  
> Summary: Reid had been twitchy for months, growing ever more scratchy since his Ascension, the new power bubbling hot and angry under his skin... When Reid leave, Pogue and Caleb comfort Tyler.  
> Author’s Note: Unbeta'd. This is not happy fic...

**Title:** Light Comes Pouring Through  
 **Author:** [](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoing_dream**](http://echoing-dream.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The Covenant  
 **Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue/Tyler  
 **Word Count:** 4,065  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Kinks:** Multiple Orgasms  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Prompt:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=caiyenne)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=caiyenne)_"Can you take it?"_ on [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** _Reid had been twitchy for months, growing ever more scratchy since his Ascension, the new power bubbling hot and angry under his skin..._ When Reid leave, Pogue and Caleb comfort Tyler.  
 **Author’s Note:** Unbeta'd. This is not happy fic...

Black clouds flooded in from nowhere, bleeding into the pale blue of the evening, and Pogue paused in shrugging his jacket on, frowning up at the darkening sky, an itch in the back of his neck that told him he was missing something. A sudden roll of thunder rattled the glass in the window panes and he stepped closer, watching fierce lightning slice through the sky before heavy rain began to fall in sheets.

Behind him, Caleb sighed audibly as he walked down the wide staircase, the storm lighting the darker upper floors behind him. Pogue turned, meeting eyes darkened with worry as the rain pounded the house, echoing loudly in the tiled hall. It was too heavy to go out in, and Pogue grinned somewhat uneasily, slipping the jacket back off his shoulders.

A moving swathe of blue-tinged light caught their attention, and Pogue turned back towards the front windows to see Tyler’s Hummer making its way up the drive, swerving to a halt just outside the door. He felt Caleb descend the last few steps to stand just off his left shoulder as the door flew open. Tyler stopped short just inside the hall, shaking visibly, his face horribly pale and his eyes red-rimmed from crying.

“He’s gone.” Thunder rolled around the house once again, and Tyler wavered unsteadily on his feet. Pogue started forwards at the same time that Tyler did, the younger boy flinging himself into Pogue’s arms and hiding his face as his body was wracked with great shuddering sobs. Pogue had no words to speak, drawing Tyler in tight and tucking his head beneath Pogue’s own chin.

Reid had been twitchy for months, growing ever more scratchy since his Ascension, the new power bubbling hot and angry under his skin. Pogue had felt the itch clawing at Reid, felt the cloying darkness steadily surrounding the blond, closing in until Reid couldn’t breathe. He had long ago accepted that Reid would leave them.

“He’ll be back, baby boy, you know he will.” Caleb sounded assured, steady, a hand clasping Pogue’s shoulder as he crossed to close the door, shutting out the storm. Pogue felt the gentle brush of Caleb’s power against his own as Caleb reached out, searching for Reid. Tyler’s sobs had quietened to hiccupping breaths, though he stayed pressed tightly against Pogue’s chest, shaking just a little. Pogue petted comfortingly up and down his back, watching as Caleb’s eyes slid back to brown and he shook his head.

“Hey.” Caleb crossed back over to them, sharing a worried look over Tyler’s head before resting a steady hand on Tyler’s shoulder “Reid can look after himself.”

“He’ll be back, Ty,” Pogue assured him, voice more confident than he felt. Caleb gave Tyler’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before he stepped back, digging his phone out and stepping into the dining room. Tyler raised his head, blue eyes swimming with yet more tears, though he managed a weak smile as he stepped away from Pogue. The storm had abated slightly, heavy rain still hammering the windows, though the lightening strikes were decreasing in frequency. Tyler seemed to calm just a little, taking a few deep and quiet breaths as he cuffed angrily at the unshed tears.

“I don’t want to go back,” he murmured, blushing and ducking his head a little to avoid looking at Pogue’s face.

“No-one’s going anywhere in this rain,” Caleb said firmly, snapping his phone shut with a quick shake of his head. He smiled at Tyler, putting a comforting arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and leading him back up the stairs.

Caleb had the Northern wing to himself on the basis that is was isolated from the rest of the house and allowed him and the rest of the Sons to come and go without disturbing anyone. The sound of the storm grew louder as they climbed the second flight of stairs, and Caleb hurried them to the comforting warmth and light of his room. He tugged Tyler down with him onto the couch and Pogue caught the momentary nervous hesitation before the younger boy allowed himself to be pulled into Caleb’s lap, curling into him instinctively.

“He’ll be OK, won’t he?” Tyler’s voice was muffled by Caleb’s shoulder and Pogue sat down close on his other side, wrapping a protective arm around both of his brothers. He forced himself not to think about Reid’s capacity for self destruction, even before he had the full power of his Ascension. No matter what else he might be, Reid wasn’t stupid enough to destroy himself, and he wouldn’t leave Tyler to fend for himself.

“He just needs to blow off some steam,” Pogue assured him, rubbing a thumb over the tense muscles in the back of Caleb’s neck. He hated his own helplessness, every fibre of his being wanting to go out and physically drag Reid back to them; but he knew the younger boy needed space to work things out for himself. Tyler nodded slowly, as though he was trying to convince himself of the truth in Pogue’s words. He wriggled a little closer to Pogue, trying to worm his way in between Pogue and Caleb and winding up sitting in Caleb’s lap with his legs thrown over Pogue’s thighs. His skin was still cool to the touch, and Pogue began to rub at his calves, trying to work some warmth back in.

“He’ll come back to us,” Caleb murmured, fingers sliding into Tyler’s hair and teasing out the slightly damp curls. Tyler closed his eyes, still not looking completely together, though he tried to put a brave face on it. Pogue set about tugging Tyler’s boots off, worried that Tyler was acting so pliant, willing to be babied. Tyler felt the year’s age difference most keenly of all of them, victim to the worst of Caleb’s over-protectiveness and his own wide-eyed beauty. He worked hard to be independent, going sullen and sulky if Caleb tried to shield him from things, and forever trying to keep up with Reid.

Tyler gave a heavy sigh, turning his face away as another fork of lightening tore the sky followed by an angry rumble of thunder, moving ever closer to the house.

“Hey, hey. Shh.” Caleb wrapped his arms around Tyler, rocking him just a little as Tyler laid his head against Caleb’s shoulder, knees drawing in to his chest as he curled up. Pogue could feel the energy rolling off the younger boy as the rain pelted the house, and he curled himself around the two of them, offering comfort in the only way he could.

“Hush baby,” he soothed, gently turning Tyler’s face until the youngest met his eyes, looking completely lost and vulnerable. Pogue ached to put him back together somehow, to take away the hurt that was so clear on Tyler’s face. He bent slowly, tasting salt tears as his lips pressed tenderly against the younger boy’s. Tyler made a soft, broken sound, opening his mouth to Pogue and pressing closer. Pogue sucked gently on his lower lip, drawing back to press soft kisses to the corners of Tyler’s mouth before probing gently with his tongue. He felt Caleb’s hand slide into his hair, resting warm and heavy on the back of his neck, thumb stroking the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear. Tyler kissed back slowly, tongue sliding slick against Pogue’s own.

He had missed this, Tyler’s deliciously shy eagerness. They had always been close, burdened by their power and the need to keep it secret, their fierce loyalty and love for each other burning slow and hot between them. Pogue had been the first to crack, winding himself tighter and tighter until he had thrown himself at Caleb, kissing him like he needed it more than air. Caleb had been only too glad for the release, as calm and assured as ever as explored the new limits to their relationship. Reid had slipped between them like he’d always been there, winding both of them up until they pinned him down between them, filthy smirk in place all the while. Tyler had been slower, shyer, trading soft kisses with Reid, curling up with his head in Pogue’s lap and blushing furiously around Caleb until he had finally made it into their bed. But Caleb’s natural urge to lean on Pogue when things went south combined with Reid and Tyler’s closeness had turned them into two separate couples of late. Pogue missed being close to all three of them, missed coaxing Tyler into kissing back slow and deep.

Tyler’s noises became more desperate, his fingers curling around Pogue’s shoulders as he squirmed in Caleb’s lap, making the older boy groan softly. Pogue eased back, grinning at Caleb as he unfolded his cramped legs and brushed his thumb over Tyler’s kiss-swollen pout.

“Need you to relax a little,” Caleb whispered, a hand curling around Tyler’s hip as he nuzzled the juncture of Tyler’s neck and shoulder, making Tyler shudder, arching his neck into Caleb’s flash of teeth. A desperate whimper escaped Tyler’s mouth and he twisted, hand shaking slightly as he cupped Caleb’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him slow and sweet. Caleb allowed it for half a second before he took control, licking Tyler’s mouth open, pink tongues sliding slickly together as Caleb’s fingers caressed the back of Tyler’s neck. Tyler shivered all over, arching as Caleb’s hand wandered up off his hip and under his T-shirt, fingers stroking lightly across his stomach, teasing along the waistband of Tyler’s jeans.

The two of them made a beautiful picture, Caleb’s hands unerringly finding the places that made Tyler purr and Tyler giving himself up so sweetly. Arousal pooled hot and heavy in Pogue’s belly as Caleb eased Tyler’s shirt up and brushed wicked thumbs over his tight nipples, making Tyler gasp and squirm in Caleb’s lap, hips shifting in lazy circles. Pogue’s hands slid to Tyler’s hips, thumbs rubbing over the edges of his defined hip-bones. Tyler made a beautiful, desperate noise, eyes closed tight as he pressed into Pogue’s palms.

“Easy.” Pogue slipped off the sofa, kneeling on the floor beside them and gently nudging Tyler’s thighs apart. Caleb manhandled him until he was sprawled in the older boy’s lap, ass on the edge of the sofa with his knees thrown wide. The blue of Tyler’s eyes was nearly swallowed by his pupils as he looked down at Pogue, biting down on his lower lip as Pogue slid teasing fingers up the inner seams of his jeans. He couldn’t resist stretching upwards, catching the back of Tyler’s neck and tugging him into a quick kiss, licking the taste of Caleb from the younger boy’s lips.

“Hush baby, just let me,” he murmured, settling back on his heels and looking up as Caleb stroked down Tyler’s stomach again, hands curling around Tyler’s hipbones to hold him still as Pogue peeled his jeans and underwear away. Tyler hissed as the cool air of the room hit his cock, hands fisting in the sofa cushions, a dark flush running down his neck and spreading out across his chest. His cock was dark and heavy in Pogue’s hand as he curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked lightly, heat spreading low in his stomach as Tyler groaned and let himself fall back against Caleb’s chest.

Caleb purred softly into Tyler’s ear, words too quiet for Pogue to hear, though from the way Caleb’s eyes were burning, Pogue could guess what he was saying. Between them, they could get Tyler lost for hours, drag him out of his own head for long enough to hatch a plan to bring Reid back to them.

Spreading his knees wider to make himself more comfortable, Pogue licked a teasing stripe over the head of Tyler’s cock, gathering the moisture there and savouring the bitter taste on his tongue. The strong thighs under his hands shuddered with tension, and Pogue swirled his tongue, seeking out the sensitive ridge that had Tyler bucking despite the strong hands pinning his hips down.

Pogue alternated between teasing with his tongue and sucking Tyler down, concentrating on the little noises and movements that Tyler made, drawing back whenever the younger boy seemed to be getting close. He chanced a glance up, breathing hard, watching Caleb’s hands ghost over raw red nipples, Tyler’s skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed tight, head lolling back against Caleb’s shoulder as the older boy kissed down his throat and whispered filth in his ear.

Caleb’s eyes caught his, dark with lust, and Pogue felt his skin burn with want, sucking Tyler down determinedly and bobbing his head, feeling the tension in Tyler’s thighs build once again. A heavy hand came to rest on Pogue’s head, Tyler’s fingers tangling into the thick strands and tugging weakly.

“Let it go,” Caleb murmured, and Tyler made a broken sound, fingers tightening as he came hot and hard into Pogue’s mouth. Pogue swallowed as much as he could, sucking and lapping at Tyler’s sensitive cock until the younger boy’s hand shoved at his head, pushing him away.

“Pogue,” Tyler whined, voice wrecked and eyes slow to focus as he looked down. He carefully untangled his hand from Pogue’s hair, sliding it clumsily across his cheek. He flushed dark when Pogue caught the straying thumb in his mouth, giving the pad a swift nip before soothing it with a gentle kiss.

“C’mere.” Caleb’s voice gave away his own arousal, a strong hand sliding to the back of Pogue’s neck and tugging him upwards insistently. He stood slowly, muscles cramped and stiff from kneeling for so long. Caleb’s cheeks were flushed and Pogue bent over him, resting a hand on the back of the sofa for balance. Tyler’s wriggling in Caleb’s lap had only served to heighten the older boy’s arousal and he bit at Pogue’s mouth, tongue insistent and impatient in a way he never was with Tyler. Pogue just opened to him, grateful for the strong fingers that rubbed at the tense muscles of his neck. He had felt those same strong muscles on his body so many times, patching him up whenever he damaged himself, soothing him again. He hoped they could work their same magic on Tyler.

“Bed?” Pogue suggested, pulling back to tilt Tyler’s head up and drop a swift kiss on his forehead. Tyler looked blessed out, earlier tension all but gone from his body as he sprawled comfortably in Caleb’s lap, jeans still slung low around his thighs. He looked the perfect picture of elegant debauchery, and somehow Tyler made seem so effortless. Tracing a finger over an already abused nipple, Pogue pulled Tyler carefully to his feet, watching him trip over his jeans as he made his way over to Caleb’s huge bed, ruining his perfect poise.

Caleb caught Pogue’s hips and held him for a moment, his forehead resting between Pogue’s shoulder blades as he breathed slowly, and Pogue couldn’t resist shifting his hips back, deliberately rubbing over Caleb’s trapped cock. The older boy growled softly, nipping at his ear as he hooked the hem of Pogue’s T-shirt and tugged it off over his head, more roughly than was strictly necessary. Pogue stripped quickly out of his own jeans, sighing with relief as he stroked quickly over his own steadily-leaking cock.

He climbed up onto the bed, feeling Caleb’s Power brush over his again as Caleb reached out to search for Reid. Tyler lounged back on the cushions, the peaceful look that had coloured his face replaced by something more introspective. Pogue sighed and then crawled over to him – the last thing they needed was for Tyler to get lost inside his own head again.

“Hey,” he murmured, resting a hand either side of Tyler’s face and bending down to kiss him again. Tyler made a soft noise into his mouth, fingers sliding back into Pogue’s hair and Pogue dropped down onto his elbows teasing Tyler’s tongue with his own.

The mattress dipped behind him as Caleb finally joined them, running a hand up Pogue’s spine and doing something to Tyler that made him squeak, hips arching off the bed

“Love watching you both like this,” Caleb murmured, almost to himself, pressing stinging kisses across Pogue’s shoulders as he wrapped a loose hand around Tyler’s cock, stroking him back to hardness. His Power rubbed soothingly over Pogue’s, latching on to the worry and stroking it smooth again. He eased a hand into Pogue’s hair, drawing him back from Tyler and leaning in to steal his own quick kiss, meeting Pogue’s eyes as he drew away.

Tyler sighed softly, hand stroking lazily over his cock as he watched them. Caleb smiled indulgently at him, hands sliding up Tyler’s thighs as he slipped into Pogue’s place, bending and pressing soft kisses across the younger boy’s shoulders.

“I wanna eat you out, Ty,” Caleb purred, and Pogue watched Tyler’s body flush red, squirming even as he arched up into Caleb’s teasing fingers on his chest. “lick you wide open until you’re squirming, until I can fuck you without prep.” Pogue sat back on his heels, squeezing the base of his cock hard, Caleb’s words combined with the soft noises Tyler was making nearly enough to get him off without even being touched.

He opened his eyes again, watching as Caleb coaxed Tyler onto all fours in the centre of the bed. The younger boy shivered, head dropping forwards as he shifted, grabbing pillows and wrapping his arms around them, ass high in the air. Pogue dragged his fingers through Tyler’s tousled hair, kissing over tensed shoulders as Caleb knelt behind the younger boy, sliding his thumbs down Tyler’s crack until he shuddered.

“Please,” Tyler murmured, nuzzling against the pillows, hips shifting restlessly against Caleb’s hands. He whined quietly as Caleb spread his cheeks wide, turning his face back into the pillows as Caleb began to lick broad stripes over and over Tyler’s hole. Pogue had to tear his eyes away, petting down Tyler’s spine until he found the sensitive bundle of nerves in the small of Tyler’s back that made the younger boy whine and press up into the tormenting hand.

Caleb’s tongue made messy, wet noises, alternating between long, slow laps over Tyler’s hole and circling with just the tip of his tongue, making Tyler’s hips buck into him, muscles shaking under Pogue’s hands. He concentrated on finding all the patches of skin on Tyler’s body that made him squirm: the small of his back, the points of his shoulders, the flushed tips of his ears. The noises escaping Tyler’s mouth became louder and more desperate, pinned by Caleb’s fingers curled around his hips and Pogue kissing over every inch of skin.

Pogue’s cock was achingly hard, the sound of Caleb’s slick tongue and the fine tremors that ran through Tyler’s thighs getting under his skin until he felt like he was burning up from the inside.

“So close,” Tyler whispered, twisting his head out of the pillows and catching one of Pogue’s hands in his own. Pogue dropped onto his stomach beside him, catching Tyler’s mouth in a messy kiss and swallowing the almost-pained sounds as Tyler shook apart under Caleb’s tongue, spilling over his stomach and thighs.

Tyler flopped forwards into the pillows, eyes closed tight as Pogue petted lightly down his spine.

“S’OK. We’ve got you.” Pogue stroked through the younger boy’s hair, watching as Tyler hugged his pillows close, body completely relaxed.

Caleb lay down on Tyler’s other side, kissing his shoulder lightly and smiling at Pogue over the younger boy’s shoulder. Tyler turned his head slowly, blinking at Caleb.

“Thought you were going to fuck me,” he murmured, voice scratchy but with just a hint of Tyler’s innocence. Caleb’s hands slid back up Tyler’s back, petting lightly as he leaned in, kissing one softly flushed ear.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked. Tyler nodded, rolling his shoulders as he arched his back, drawing his knees up under him. Caleb’s eyes strayed over to meet Pogue’s gaze, mental touch ghosting over Pogue’s cock, squeezing lightly and making him groan. He grabbed one of the pillows that Pogue’s head had been resting on, kissing the glare off Pogue’s face as he moved to kneel back between Tyler’s legs. He slid the pillow under Tyler’s hips, tugging on his knees until Tyler was sprawled out with his ass raised, hole messy and open as he slid three fingers easily inside.

“Pogue?” Tyler’s fingers skittered down his arm, stilling the hand that absently jacked his cock as he watched Caleb line himself up, fingers curling into the red marks on Tyler’s hips once more. Pogue glanced down at him, blown away by how dark Tyler’s eyes were, a thin sliver of blue almost swallowed by his pupils.

“Don’t come,” Tyler ordered, voice more forceful than he ought to have been capable of, insistently tugging at Pogue’s wrist until the older boy let go of his cock. He watched as Tyler drew the hand towards his face, sucking two fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tips. Pogue groaned, biting into his lower lip, closing his eyes and concentrating on Tyler’s tongue, the soft noises of Caleb fucking him slow and deep.

“Don’t come,” Tyler whispered again, insistent, making breathy half-noises as he rocked back into Caleb’s thrusts. “God, Caleb.”

Caleb groaned softly and Pogue opened his eyes to watch him, head thrown back and eyes closed tight as he fucked Tyler, fingers of one hand digging into the younger boy’s hips while he jerked him slowly. He loved watching Caleb like this, too far gone to be responsible and caring, muscles in his back and thighs tense as he worked himself deep inside Tyler. Pogue reached out, fingers skimming over Caleb’s thigh, watching his powerful back bow as he came, hips jerking in short, hard thrust.

He mumbled nonsense into Tyler’s back, kissing and nuzzling, muscles quivering as he pulled out slowly.

Tyler made a soft, pained noise, arching his back and crawling into Pogue’s lap, kissing him messily.

“Can you take it?” Pogue caught Tyler’s head between his hands, stroking along sharp cheekbones as he waited for Tyler to meet his eyes. The boy was exhausted, head bobbing drunkenly on his neck, but there was raw need in his eyes as he stared back at Pogue. His hands slid to Pogue’s shoulders, fingers digging in to tense muscle as he raised himself onto his knees, stroking a slick palm over Pogue’s cock before guiding himself down. Pogue bit back a whimper, breathing hard through his nose as Tyler took him in deep, his cock enveloped in slick heat, Tyler’s internal muscles rippling as he shifted in Pogue’s lap.

“Please baby.” Pogue rocked his hips up, pressing their foreheads together as Tyler set a quick and desperate rhythm, hips shifting in circles as he tried to capture Pogue’s lips again, kisses artless and beautiful. He mewled as Caleb slid up behind him, hot hands coming around to stroke Tyler’s cock. “C’mon Ty.” Pogue wasn’t sure he was even making sense any more, so close his head was spinning with it, teetering on the sharp edge as he focused hard on Tyler, waiting for the telltale shaking before he could let himself go.

Tyler let out a soft cry, rocking forwards into Pogue as he shook violently apart, spilling hot over Pogue’s stomach and clawing at Pogue’s shoulders. Pogue groaned, letting go and feeling himself falling, clutching Tyler to him as he came. Vaguely, he felt Caleb’s hands tugging at him, going with it and sprawling back into the pillows with Tyler half-asleep across his chest. Caleb kissed him gently, tugging a blanket over the three of them and curling into Pogue’s side.

Outside, the storm grew fierce again, and Tyler raised his head, biting down on his lower lip as he watched the rain fall. Caleb’s hand slid up his back, comforting as he coaxed Tyler back down again.

“He’ll come back to us Ty,” he promised, dropping a soft kiss onto the younger boy’s shoulder and holding him close between them. Pogue sighed softly, feeling Power brush over his again, hand skimming over Caleb’s hip. He gasped when he felt another tug as Power answered back.

FIN


End file.
